


To Love A Demon

by weissfreya



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissfreya/pseuds/weissfreya
Summary: 'Wolfram... please love me... tell me what should I do for you to love me - not as a friend, not as your Maou... but as me... Shibuya Yuuri.'





	To Love A Demon

.

Tokyo Japan.

.

The train going to Urayasu, Chiba is as its usual crowd, not that many and not that few – just the usual day to day life in Japan.

The JR Keiyo Line is a railway line connecting Tokyo and Chiba, Japan, running mainly along the edge of Tokyo Bay.

It provides the main rail access to the Tokyo Disney Resort and the Makuhari Messe exhibition center. The terminus at Tōkyō Station is located underground, some distance to the south of the main station complex approximately halfway to Yūrakuchō Station. This means transfer between other lines at Tokyo Station can take between 15 and 20 minutes.

But because of the Earthquake that happen yesterday, they are extremely careful and not wanting to compromise anything – the management takes into consideration the trains speed – so instead of the usual 15 – 20 minutes ride, it will take the passengers 30 – 40 minutes before reaching their destination.

Many of the passengers are happy family, after all, it's the time of the year where all kids are having their much awaited trip to Tokyo Disneyland. The weather is a bit chilly maybe because Winters is fast approaching – many are wearing long coats and to some teens this is their time to dress all up.

The passengers are usually just enjoying the outside view, the peaceful scenery, but this time, all passengers are staring at the two most beautiful kids who seem to be having a small argument.

'Oi! I told you I have the better Maryoku!' angry retort of a very beautiful child.

The passengers of the train cant help but be mesmerized by this small child. He looks delicate and soft, but that's definitely a boy's term using 'ORE' in a very manly way. They smile – sweet child like them usually wants to grew up fast and been using 'ORE' rather than 'BOKU'. Seeing a beautiful Blonde Sparkling child talking like that is so adorable.

His parents must be foreigners. After all, no one in Japan or a native to have sparkling sun kissed wavy hair and astonishing dark eyes. The eyes are so beautiful like the Black Pearl of the Orient.

So bright and so powerful.

He looks so adorable and cute wearing black all over suit, black polo shirt with a cute red ribbon and a black shorts with a black socks and a black shoes. The child looks like a Victorian Noble son, rather an ordinary child of the modern day. It fits the little child for he appears so radiant.

'No you dimwit! I have! I have Papa's water Ryuu and I bet your sissy Lion will shiver in cold when I blast it with them! Hump!' said back by another beautiful child. This one is a little bit taller – an inch taller than the sweet looking Blonde Angelic Child.

As to the other is Blonde this little one is black all over.

Black hair.

Black eyes.

Eyes so round and so innocent. Just like an obsidian pearl.

He looks so adorable but in a manly way. While the other looks like a girl this one is definitely a boy, just like the Blonde Angelic child, he is using a strong 'ORE' to emphasize his words.

'Hump! How can you ever beat me up when you're nothing but a Wimp!'

'Says who you brat?'

'Wimp!'

'Spoiled Brat!'

'You coward! Coward Wimp!'

'Wahhh! You girly looking brat!'

And the passengers were baffled that the two are now stretching each other's faces.

'Uuwwwglllleeeeyyy wwwhhimmm'

'Kooowaaaarraaffrrr wwrrrraaakkktttt'

Suddenly two hands holds the boy's collar and separates them.

They didn't notice the two teenagers from each side, for they were just standing and just looking at the kids, maybe a pissed off passengers.

'OI! You imps! The hell are you shouting and making a ruckus?' the passengers were startled when a very beautiful yet gentle voice reprehend the two boys.

'C'mon Wolf they are just having some fun.'

'FUN? You called that fun? They are about to throttle each other's throats.'

'Naa naa – they are just little kids.'

The passengers agree and some wants to interfere – maybe these two are high school kids who find the little kids annoying.

But they look gorgeous – yes even with that shades and caps.

The very tall guy, six foot and one inch to be exact who are smiling – or to some that's one goofy yet gentle smile is so kind and innocent. It's like he can never do harm. Some girls giggles – he looks so gorgeous and handsome that they have been eyeing him for quite a while.

Just like the kids, he is wearing a black uniform. High School maybe – playing hooky. He looks not more than 17 or 18 years old and a very tall high school with define muscles, must me a player either football, baseball or the tennis club.

His eyes and hair are all black, now that they look at it – maybe this is the elder brother. After all, he do resembles the kids – well except for the blonde one. A little of the eyes but not the whole features entirely.

'Argh! That's what I've been telling you! You spoiled them too much!'

They were startled when the other made that pissed off yell.

It's a voice that is so irritated but they cant help feel that – it has a gentle ring on it.

They look at him. Tall though a few inches shorter than the other one. This one looks slender – well, no mater how much the winter jacket hides the body, it still defines the slender frame of the boy. He is not more than five feet and nine inches. And wearing a long off white trench coat, blue cotton polo shirt inside, and a black knee high shorts with a knee-high boots.

This one, the girls cant help but giggle – he must be ugly or totally not worth looking.

Well, why should he wear that hideous black shades and blue baseball cap. They cant see what the color of his hair though, but to some passengers whose quite close, they can see some tendrils – Blonde.

'Oh 'cmon now Wolf, they are just having some kiddy argument.'

'Kiddy argument? You Wimp! You call that kiddy argument? They are already boasting about their Maryoku for crying out loud!'

'Well, it doesn't mean they'll use them. C'mon Wolf...' the passengers – especially the girls blushes – the tall guy can used a very sweet and tender, endearing voice that they cant help but blush!

So sweet!

And the way he said it!

Only a very stone hearted or cold hearted person wouldn't obey that voice.

'Oh don't use that tone on me Yuuri! You want me to haul a fireball?'

The passengers are again baffled...

And the conversation...

Well... it seems getting weirder and weirder that they don't understand each words – or phrases – ehhhhhhhhhhhhh... is this how game otaku's talk?

Yuuri: 'I'm not spoiling them Wolf. I'm just telling you its just a normal sibling squabble. And hmmm if I know better you're the one who spoiled them too much.' He said with a sweet smile...

Sweet and totally endearing.

Wolf: 'O-Oi! B-boku wa – I – I don't spoiled them! Shut up wimp! You're the one who keeps on giving the goofy smile and just gets on and on and you think it is right for the sons of the Maou to just argue? What if they lose their temper? And its not the best example!'

Yuuri: 'You know its funny... you saying all that... Who was the one with the nastiest, meaniest and scariest temper?'

The kids giggles.

The guy called Wolfram let out a 'Huuummmp!' in a very honeyed voice.

Wolf: 'You WIMP! That's ages ago!'

Yuuri: 'Hmmm... but just the other day you shouted in the whole Castle: 'YOU CHEATER I'LL BURN YOU TO CRISP!' when all I did was talk to one of the maids.'

Wolfram pouted.

The two kids grins at each other remembering that particular afternoon – and seeing a very scared Maou out of his wits – running from a very pissed off Mazoku Prince with fire on both his hands.

Wolf: 'Hhuuummmppp! You called that talking when her arms were all around you!'

The passengers now have sweat drops – uhmmm... the conversation now appears to be... well... kinda...

LOVER'S QUARREL?

Yuuri: 'Oh c'mon Wolfram, you know I'll never cheat on you.'

Yuuri raise his hand – his right hand to be exact and softly brush Wolfram's cheek.

.

.

.

Passengers: 'Ooo-kkkaaayyy... that's weird.'

Girls: 'OMG! Homos!'

Fujoshi 1: (Click! Click! Click!) Did you record it?

Fujoshi 2: You bet!

Boys: (Blushing)

Adults: 'Pretend I didn't hear that.'

Wolfram slaps Yuuri's hand.

Wolfram: 'Hush! Don't dare say that in public! Know the proper time and place you Wimp! Decorum I always tell you!'

Yuuri: 'Henachoko una!'

Wolfram: 'Once a wimp always a wimp.'

Yuuri: 'Argh! What am I gonna do with you? Yuu help me out here!'

They all look when the so called Wimp asked for - - Yuu's ( ? ) help - - - who the hell is Yuu?

And Yuu answered. 'Geh! You're on your own Pops! Don't want to argue with Papa.' Yuu answered and hugs tightly Wolfram's legs while grinning.

Yuuri grits his teeth forgetting that Yuu has a serious Wolfram-Complex.

They all stared when the boy with black hair and black eyes answered.

'Ehhhh?'

'Hump! Now you're asking for your son's help! Really a Wimp.'

'Hmm... but Papa – Daddy's right you know. He was just telling the maid not to carry too many things and Dad just help out. Hmmm... Daddy I think Papa was so jealous.'

'WOLFIE!'

They don't know the facial reaction of the so called Wolfram but they bet his in tendfolds of red blushes.

MATE MATE MATE!

DID HE JUST SAY PAPA?

DADDY?

Okay! What the friggin hell is going on? Is this some kind of a play? Is there a fliming going on? But those two adults aren't carrying any iphone or android phones.

Yuuri smiled and picks up Wolfie. 'Aww that's my sweet little child. Go tell them Wolfie, Daddy is never going to cheat right?'

'Hump!' Wolfram snorted.

'By the way Wolf, please stop the daily trainings of the kids.'

'Why?'

'Well, for one thing – their kids. Second, they don't need to train that much.'

'Oi Yuuri! Of course they need to be trained!'

'Why?'

'Great! Just great – do you happen to misplace your brain and left it somewhere?'

'...'

'They need to be trained for the future!'

Passengers: Now the conversation turns another event and this time – they cant help but agree with this Wolfram – whatever this training all about – the adults cant help but agree that training the children while thy are still small is beneficial and correct. Education is a must.

Yuuri sighs.

'What pray tell do they have to train their battle swords?'

BATTLE SWORDS?

GAME OTAKU?

'Yuuri, I'm just preparing them to be a good soldier to protect you in the future.'

The adults almost slides on their seats.

Why should the kids protect that huge fellow?

'Oi! Parents are the one who protects their kids!'

Adults almost nods – almost – because - - - - P-P-PARENTS?

'Wimp! Sons or not you're the Maou! We need to protect you – I need to protect you!'

EHHH? MAOU? DEMON KING?

What kind of play is this?

'Arghhh! Wolfram! I am your husband! I don't need protection!'

HUSBAND!

EHHHH – this time some of the passengers did slide on their seats.

Some buckles.

Some almost lost their balance – well some already lost their balance.

All in all – the whole pack have a very huge sweat drops on their heads.

They don't have any bloody idea wha's going on now.

Is this some sort of a script reading? Play? Cosplay?

The two kids just grin enjoying yet another eventful 'lover's quarrel' of their parents.

'So what? And shush! Don't say that aloud! I know you Earth people are judgmental and full of prejudices.'

'Oh c'mon Wolfram... not all.'

'Hump! You're a fine example of some of them.'

.

.

.

Silence to the passengers.

He – well – the boy called Wolfram is right about that.

Weren't they awhile ago just enjoys the conversation and now having different thought and imagination running wild – never knowing the other person – judging them because of just a conversation that they aren't part of it.

They are quick to judge and label those boys relationship as if they are part of their lives.

'Listen Wolf, I don't need your protection – you need mine!'

.

.

.

A robust yet absolutely gorgeous laughter echoed the moving train.

'Me? Being protected by a wimp like you? Oh 'cmon Yuuri the only manly sides you shows me is when were in the bedchamber.' Wolfram said and forgetting in a few minutes that they are in public – maybe because what Yuuri told him makes him laugh so much.

HIM?

The Great Wolfram von Bielefeld being protected by the Wimpy Yuuri?

Hahaha!

That would be the day.

'OI! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! the KIDS WILL HEAR YOU!' Yuuri tries to cover Wolfie's ears.

'Eh? But they already of age!

'Wolfram! They're still babies!'

The passengers cant agree more than that.

'Stupid wimp! You really left your brain in the bed this morning. Have you forgotten that the Mazoku have longer life spans and have different genetics? Yuu and Wolfie looks 5 or 6 but they are already 12!'

'B-but they're still kids!'

TWELVE!

'Wimp!'

.

.

.

'Yare yare what a happy family gathering this is indeed... and on earth and still the Queen gets His way, right Von Bielefeld-Kyo?'

The four and the passengers looks at the entrance of the door of the train – they didn't notice that one station had already passed and some left with a heavy heart – they want to know more!

The one who speaks looks young, same age as the boy called Yuuri.

This one wearing same as the Yuuri's uniform.

All over black.

'Gehh! The hell you doing here Geika?'

GEIKA?

As in Geika?

THE GEIKA? Your Highness | Your Eminence | Your Grace | Your Holiness?

And QUEEN?

Just who are these people?

And did he just called the shade and cap-guy Queen? And Kyo? Von Bielefeld-Kyo? As in a Lord?

'Aww is this the way you treat the kids godfather?'

'Murata, you know I'm doubting now my sight of having you their godfather.' Yuuri said in a neutral and having that 'are you really a teenager?' look to Murata.

'Nya! How come?'

Wolfram answered. 'Because you named them after us! The hell are you thinking? Perverted Daikenja!'

DAIKENJA?

GREAT SAGE?

'Ouch! I'm hurt. Listen Yuu and Wolfie – you're fathers hurt me.'

The two giggles and rolled their eyes.

They know so well of Murata's past time and that is:

'PESTER THE KING AND THE ROYAL CONSORT A.K.A. THE QUEEN OF SHIN MAKOKU.'

_Mura-Mura's play time!_

'Trust me Geika, if you weren't their Nazukeoya I've toasted you ages ago.'

'Hummm... so what are the Royal Family doing playing hooky?'

And the four have the graces to blushed.

Wolfram: 'Ahh-w-we-ano-ano-sa - - - we we are just-'

Yuuri: 'Oh well, you know – uhm, nee, ano... ahh... ehhh...'

Yuu: 'We just – well you know Unca Gunter and Unca Gwen – '

Wolfie: 'Auntie Gisel, Aunt Anissina, Greta, Unca Connie-'

'Ohhhhh – so playing Hooky huh... Hmmm... Wonder what will happen if they found this out?

'MURATA!'

'GEIKA!'

'Unca Ken!'

And the conversation on the train becomes more lively.

The passengers cant help but feel – well – warmth and gentle.

They still don't understand who and what have been they're talking about – for all they know this must be just actors and actresses – for who can be so open about their relationship in public and where can you find marriage in Japan?

Well about two men that is.

The shaded and caped boy surely is a MAN.

And maybe the tall guy is the kids brothers and they just grew up close and no parents so they calls him papa or whatever.

'By the way Von Bielefeld-Kyo... what's with the shades and cap?' Murata asked and hides his grin when he saw Yuuri's eyes bulge.

'I don't know! It's irritating! The Wimp asked me to wear them and now you mentioned it – its bugging me!'

'Wolfram no-'

Too late.

.

.

.

GASPED.

'Oh my God!'

'Ah! So – so beautiful!'

'Is he an actor?'

'Model!'

'Kyaaaa! So pretty!'

And the whole passenger gasped.

Some are once again slides on their seats.

Buckles.

Some almost fainted.

Girls screams, gasped, are in awe and were so speechless (much to Yuuri's chagrin and Murata's delight)

Photos are being taken one after another.

For the life of them – this is the very first time they have seen a creature so... so... ethereal.

So... so beautiful...

So enchanting.

The baseball cap was after all hiding a stunning Sun-Kissed Golden Hair... Wavy and yeah, even without them touching it they bet their human life that it's as soft and silky as it looks.

And what about the eyes?

Emerald Green.

So bright – so exquisite.

Its like the gemstone Emerald itself.

Emerald - a bright green precious stone, distinctive with its bright green colour. Few of the passengers have seen a real Emerald – some doesn't have the money not the status to even look at it; some knows it from pictures; some are not interested...

But today, they have the privilege and the chance to see an Emerald – on the eyes of a very alluring and beautiful man...

Yuuri groans.

Argh!

_This is what he hates!_

One of the reason he hates going to Earth with Wolfram.

No matter where they are – may it be in England, Europe, Scotland, Germany, Japan – no matter where around the globe eyes follows Wolfram!

And not just admiring eyes – those hungry lustful eyes of men kept on lingering!

Okay and women!

He hates it!

Why cant they see their fingers – him and Wolfram – their ring fingers already has a white gold on it!

It means marriage!

His married!

_SO STOP LOOKING AT HIM THAT WAY!_

He silently glares at the passenger – men or women who doesn't seem to notice his glare – all are too busy looking at Wolfram.

Okay, one thing is – his a proud man. A proud husband.

But it doesn't mean, he wants to make Wolfram his icon or his trophy – Wolfram is his. And entirely his only.

His proud to be called Wolfram von Bielefeld's husband (with all the husbandry RIGHTS add to that).

But he just don't want people looks at him that way.

The way they undress Wolfram with those eyes!

ARGH! His the only one allowed to undress Wolfram!

The way they fantasize about him!

GRRR! His the only one allowed to fantasize about Wolfram! (From the erotic and sweet lovey dovey fantasy – after all Wolfram is 9999% tsundere and most often than not he find his face slaps with gloves, he was pushed away and kicked by the shin – he sighs)

He looks at Wolfram – who is right now arguing with Murata.

He truly is beautiful.

The bearer of his children.

The Papa of his kids.

The sweet-tempered husband.

His everything.

He cant believe it.

He never knew he had it in him – the possessive side that is.

He never knew it existed.

It was one of those things when you enter matrimony – he thinks.

When they got married it was all for the convenience of the Shin Makoku.

He was already on Earth's age 27 years old and had not been in a serious consideration of marriage in Shin Makoku – he's still young for crying out loud.

Shin Makoku gave him a time – actually its three years time on Earth and he was gone for six years in Shin Makoku – to study and finish all stuff he needs on Earth.

He and Murata graduated and experience different experience on Earth. They took part time jobs with different fields.

He and Murata decided to work for the meantime on Earth – for them to be more mature and have experience in dealing with people and the surrounding and look more what Shin Makoku would need and doesn't need.

For one, they – especially him doesn't like Shin Makoku to know more about electricity.

It doesn't mean, he wants Shin Makoku to be uncivilized – for him it's the most civilized Ancient World – but electricity would lead to progress in a modern way...

And it would mean, war.

All in all – people will fight for it. They will become so accustomed to the modern technology that they would forget the simplicity of life.

They don't want that to happen. They want Shin Makoku to stay the way it is.

Progress in a safe way – they don't want to repeat the mistakes of the humans for all their curiosity leads to many war and deaths. So they took upon themselves to check the other ways for Mazoku and humans to progress without relying and destroying the Spirit of Shinou or Mother Nature of Shin Makoku. Murata would often consult Anissina and Gunter on this matter. Anissina visited Earth and though she was so fascinated by it, upon reading the context Earth's history she would rather die a million times than destroy Shin Makoku with Earth's technology.

Things are different that time.

He did have many girl friends on and off – well, Wolfram did break off their engagement saying he doesn't need him anymore. Or rather Wolfram and him doesn't need the protection the engagement entails. Wolfram was in a way protecting him in order not to fall for false marriage proposal from political alliances especially with Dai Shimaron who keeps on sending beautiful females.

He was so hurt that time.

Wolfram just barged in his bedchamber and he was dumbfounded when Wolfram was one by one gathering his things.

He asked: 'Why?'

'I'm no longer you fiancé Wimp. You're free.'

That cause a very heated argument between him and Wolfram.

Why?

Why would Wolfram break off their engagement – I mean, he gets this is the time for him to celebrate and all – but it doesn't feel right.

He doesn't feel good – knowing Wolfram breaks it off.

It's as if Wolfram treated they engagement as a burden when Wolfram was the one who was adamant it stays.

He went home on Earth with a heavy heart...

And on Earth – he went into relationships... well he wasn't cheating – he was a free man.

They were supposed to stay more than three years on Earth but Murata's news had him resigned that day and time and decides to go back to Shin Makoku.

Wolfram von Bielefeld's upcoming engagement to some douche-royal-assed-guy!

His parents and Shori were all stunned with his decision to go home to Shin Makoku.

Well they didn't question him – he is the Maou after all.

And when he came home – he felt a twinge pain in his heart when the one who welcomes him were Conrart, Gunter and Gwendal.

He was so happy seeing them – but... he felt emptiness... some missing piece - - - it feels like he cant breathe.

Something is missing and isn't complete.

The Shin Makoku had a party – thanks to Gunter celebrating the long awaited coming home of the Maou and Daikenja of Shin Makoku.

.

.

.

The party was a three day celebration and on that three days – no Wolfram.

He receives a letter saying that Wolfram and Challen Von Rosenkrantz. Not considered one of the Ten Nobles – but a far away relation to the Nobles so having a 'Von' on his name.

He doesn't know any Von Rosenkrantz in his stay in Shin Makoku and in all his stay he didn't even meet this guy – so who the hell was he?

His question was answered after a week.

Wolfram von Bielefeld will be visiting Shin Makoku!

At long last!

Its been six – six long years since he saw his ex-fiancé and he was dying to know how Wolf had been.

He was running the hallway when he stops – he looks through the glass window and there he saw him.

Majestic as the Sun.

Beautiful as the Moon.

Graceful like the Stars.

And Noble as the Fire.

Wolfram.

Riding his white stallion.

Wearing his usual blue colored clothes – but not the army uniform. This one looks like those Victorian classic clothing, he wasn't wearing his usual pants but a tartan shorts, and wearing a boots but with a thigh-high black socks.

And though his wearing a long trench coat – he can see that slender and ripe body.

Six years and Wolfram looks nothing like a brat.

He looks so beautiful and gorgeous.

He was smiling and was about to shout when it was impede when he saw Wolfram pouts his adorable lips and he can heard the angry yet sweet retort:

'Hump! You! Just don't order me around!'

And he heard a masculine and quite a deep voice laughter.

He grits his teeth – so this is the Challen Von Rosenkrantz.

Gwendal.

That's the first thing that came to his mind.

The guy doesn't look like Gwendal but rather has Gwendal's visage or facial expression.

OLD MAN!

Well, older than him and Wolfram – like Gwendal's age!

Sure handsome and all – more handsome than Gwendal and Conrart – but he Yuuri is still younger and more suited to Woflram!

.

.

.

The dinner table of the Royal Family is quite interesting in Shinou and Murata's point is what Yuuri thinks.

He rolled his eyes – he bet those two good for nothing douches are enjoying this.

And he wants to throttle Wolfram since a while ago – the brat is all 'Heika! Heika! Maou Heika!'

The hell happen to WIMP?

He cant believe that Wolfram will change his behavior and would look at him coldly.

Gone was the fire and the smile.

No more smirk that made him weak.

No more innocent touch to his arm that made him shiver in good delight.

No more caress or patting of his hair as if he was a child.

The Wolfram before him was as cold as ice which rivals the fire inside the Mazoku.

The dinner was well disturbing for him that he lost his appetite and just want to haul everyone out and force Wolfram to look at him with the passion just like before... but the dinner talks made him want to vomit... because of Cheri and Anissina and even Greta are talking about WEDDINGS?

'I'm excited! My Wolfie at long last! I cant trust your two elder brothers in that category but you! Kyaaa! Aia! You even got the handsome and gorgeous Challen be your escort for today.'

_\- Please Cheri-sama stop with that praise._

'Yes Papa! I would be a flower girl! Geika told me that on Earth's wedding! I am so excited papa! I wanna see so many flowers and then balloons! It would be so beautiful!'

_\- Murata I will kill you for even exciting Greta!_

'Oh! But we need more preparations – let me help!'

_\- RIGHT! Do that Anissina and ruin everything! Make that Royal-Challen-Ass into your Number One experiment!_

'Ah! Then do I need to dress up on that occasion?'

_-Yozak – he thinks is a pervert. I will haul you to Shimarron with Conrart!_

'We must prepare everything from the invitation colours and themes. Geika, I would very much appreciate if I could borrow the Wedding Book you show me last time. There are beautiful and crafty things we can adjust for Bielefeld-Kyo and Von Rosenkrantz-Kyo's wedding.'

_-Gunter! Not you too! Why are you even preparing the wedding?!_

'No problem Von Christ-Kyo. When I heard about Von Bielefeld-Kyo's engagement I just had to bring those bridal magazine's my mom collected.'

_-I hate you Murata with a passion!_

'That's very interesting magazine. Wolfram dear, I know you're colour is Royal Blue but for the wedding, I think silver and light sky blue would fit your wedding tuxedo. I can asked my best stylist to arrange the insignia of the Bielefeld crest and it would be majestic! Just for you and my favorite boy Challen!'

_-Lady Cheri... why? I thought I was your favorite boy?_

He heard Challen chuckle and holds Wolfram's hand, 'It seems that all preparations are made and just a while ago you were so worried about all those things.'

'Hahaha. It seems Challen is more focus on the administrations of his land. But this would be great Wolfram. The Von Rosenkrantz are always treated as family but their land too far away. Both your marriage would bring a strong alliance.'

_-Gwendal... I thought you hate anyone taking care your baby brother?_

'Von Rosenkrantz-Kyo, I heard that you let Wolfram train your soldiers. And there's not been an easy day with him. I'm happy he is within your care. My army and Gwendal do miss him, but not the hellish training.'

-Conrart... you traitor.

'Hahaha. Yes Weller-Kyo. Should anyone take Wolfram from a delicate butterfly they are surely wrong. My army thought it was a joke and was laughing until Wolfram broke one or two ribs, an arm, a nose and almost burn my whole battalion when they thought he was just a pretty face.'

Cheers, laughter and endless stories are being said.

Yuuri looks at Wolfram.

And he cant believe that Wolfram isn't saying anything...

He just seats there and smile.

His Wolfram...

Smiling...

Not because of him...

But because of someone else other than him...

He cant breathe.

He cant speak.

He cant eat.

He wants...

He wants...

He wants...

He wants... to cry.

'H-Heika?'

All are startled when Conrart stands on his seat and having a shocked face – all are now looking at their Beloved Maou.

'HEIKA?' all said in unison.

'Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram was shocked too.

'Nice Shibuya...' Murata whispered and felt Shinou's proud gloating.

All are astonished to see - - - tears slowly descending from Yuuri's eyes.

He raised his right hand slowly touching his cheek.

.

.

.

'Yada...

.

.

.

Yada...

.

.

Yada...

.

YADA! YADA! YADA!'

Yuuri shouted much to everyone's astonishment.

'Heika?'

'NO! No! No! No! You cant get married!'

Yuuri stands and yanks Wolfram from his chair and hugs him tight and cries like a ten year old with all that tears, goo and whatever else!

'YADA! YADA! YADA! Wolframuu! You cant leave me! You cant get married! I am your fiancé! Why did you get yourself engaged with someone other than me!'

'He-Heika?'

'YADA! YADA! YADA! Heika jannai! Henacchoko! Call me that – everyday of your life do that! Just don't leave me! I'm your fiancé!'

.

.

.

Silence.

Wolfram looks up – confused...

He looks at the people around him looking at them.

Cheri was teary eyed so as Gunter and Anissina.

Greta is smiling so happily and with tears in her eyes too.

Gwendal rubs his temple – another headache to come. But they can see a gentle smile on his lips.

Conrart shrugged his shoulders with a gentle and very happy smile.

Yozak grins like he won a bet.

Murata and Shinou grins and was patting each other's back.

Ulrike at the temple was smiling happily... and very much content.

Challen just shake his head and grins at Wolfram while mouthing, 'I won.' – much to Woflram's chagrin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri sighs...

You think that's already a happy ending that lead to a wedding?

Happy Ending...

Yeah right – not on his life!

Wolfram wouldn't budge!

He keeps on telling that he and Challen needs to be married!

Argh! That time he truly wants to ravished Wolfram - - - yeah... especially when he keeps on saying 'Challen Challen Challen' like it's his sweetheart or something.

Wolfram had him in tenterhooks for two years!

He knows it was his fault – he had been so prejudiced – no – that's not it – more like his been afraid of what his feelings towards Wolfram was.

Every single teenager – especially a boy for that matter will be confused as well.

He doesn't want to disrespect Wolfram.

Wolfram is a man.

And he knows in his heart that he will never treat him as a woman – heck – Wolfram is far more manlier than any man he had ever know.

More braver and quite passionate than him, Conrart, Gunter and Gwendal – for he isn't afraid of giving his life... for him.

Its true...

He had been confused....

So confused...

Because Wolfram is so beautiful – more beautiful than any Masterpieces on Earth had ever made... that he cant help feel lucky being with him... feel desire towards Wolfram.

Wolfram was quite open to him and had been his best friend – more closer than Murata and closer than anyone he had ever know...

Maybe because even he and Murata are of the same culture – Murata was the Daikenja...

But he and Wolfram (no matter that Wolfram is decades older than him) he felt like... he and Wolfram are still growing, still in the process of learning.

He had been confused whenever he would wake up in his sleep in the middle of the night – with so much sweat because of some erotic fantasy dream he had... and he would see the dream fantasy lying beside him – he had been scared.

_Don't blame me!_

How many times had he shout that to the Maou – the real him inside of him... Weird – but the Maou keeps on blaming him for being indecisive.

He understood who the Maou really was...

Its not a big secret nor a – whoah! I am the Maou – kinda secret.

The Maou is him – his real self – a darker side of the always smiling, always happy and always goofy Yuuri.

He and the Maou are one in all aspects. When he's hurt, when he cant take it – his real self will show...

It took him a while to know him... to accept the fact that the growth made him aware too that he is desiring his best friend...

His fiancé.

But he needs time – what if all along what he feels for Wolfram was just because he lacks girls or that they are just always together and that because Wolfram was his fiancé.

All he was planning that time was to take Earth as his stepping stone in knowing and handling Shin Makoku for the better.

He wants to learn without being pampered and all.

And he doesn't want to cheat Wolfram in the process – he wants to confirm to himself that what he was feeling for Wolfram is true.

Is pure...

And is love.

But what he didn't anticipate was Wolfram breaking the engagement and it that kills him.

Though he wants to stay and convince Wolfram to be still engaged with him – he cant gave Wolfram a false hope.

What if he returns to Earth and find out that he truly just was curious about sex and all that stuff.

Because of hormones and growth.

He did argued with Wolfram... but he gave way... maybe to give Wolfram a time too.

And thus embarking to yet another journey – Earth.

He studies.

Made friends.

Numerous girlfriends.

But...

Something were always missing.

When he first had sex – it was satisfying but incomplete...

Something was missing.

And thus Shibuya Yuuri – playboy extraordinaire was born.

He had been changing partner – trying to find the missing piece.

It's like no matter how much he eats – he was never full....

Never sated.

He felt so much irritated that the more he eat the more he gets hungry!

He doesn't know what else was wrong...

Every samples taste bland. It can satisfy him, but there's no flavor. No delicious taste aftermath.

And thus continued his study and work on Earth.

But when he found out Wolfram was engaged – all reasoning flew out of the window.

Wolfram.

Engaged.

As if he would allowed that.

Fuck it all!

Who said that they can have Wolfram.

Wolfram was his and will always be his!

That moment – that feeling of death and pain – he knows that he needs to see and be with Wolfram.

And when Wolfram wont accept him – wont allowed him to slap him no matter how much he wants to be his fiancé once more...

He did the only thing that would get them married...

He tricked Wolfram.

.

.

.

Maybe because Wolfram still did think of him as that innocent naïve and full of happy endings Yuuri that he didn't hold his guard up that when he asked to accompany him to visit Pochi once more – he just nods and didn't have any idea on his sinister plan.

No matter what.

No matter where.

Yeah, in short he kidnaps Wolfram.

And it's a shame to some – but he doesn't care – using his Maryoku to obtain his Precious Angel – he will do it.

He cant believe that his head over heels in love with Wolfram – but Wolfram isn't even giving him the time of the day!

He bet his life Wolfram wasn't playing hard to get.

To the so many women he had – he just knew that Wolfram's words are précised.

_'You and I are no longer engaged. What was my decision from then – is still my decision now. I don't want you Heika. I was your fiancé to protect you and nothing more. I have made a decision to give my life and everything to Challen.'_

If you were in his shoes would you feel alive that time?

He wanted to have Wolfram right there – but they are in the Castle.

He needs to be very careful and patient.

And he isn't the Maou for nothing, so summoning a great Storm and making them camp in the woods was an ideal scenario. Wolfram wasn't able to trace his Maryoku into the mist, as he is now a hundred times more powerful than before and because he has a mission.

That night – he messed Wolfram.

Wolfram isnt some stupid idiot – he felt something was off and thus he felt that I changed when he kept on touching him and caressing him.

From a sweet feather-like caress on his hand, a brush of fingers to take away the droplets of water from his neck, to the sweet nuzzle of his hand to those lovable cheek.

From being the smiling Yuuri...

To the Maou Yuuri...

He closes his eyes remembering that night.

.

.

.

.

'Yu-Yuuri?' he clenched his fist when he saw Wolfram takes a step back...

And he can see in Wolfram's eyes the confusion and fright...

Yes... be frighten little one... after two years of wooing you and you still want to break way from me... No more waiting.

'You are mine Wolfram,' the voice resonating the cabin was scary, eerie, as it is the voice of Yuuri and the Maou.

'No! What is wrong with you Yuuri? Maou Heika?'

He saw Wolfram made his way towards the cabin door and he yanks him – grabs his right arms and throw him on the floor.

'Yuuri!'

He didn't budge – he didn't open his ears...

Right now he's starving.

No man can ever hear anything once their food is at their very own reach,

He torn Wolfram's clothes.

'Yuuri! Y-You! Houseki Stone! You bastard!'

Houseki Stone... so he found out.

Yes he did put a Houseki Stone somewhere inside the cabin house – to weaken Wolfram.

'S-Stop!'

He ripped his shirts... He ripped his pants...

He tore it all – leaving Wolfram naked...

Completely naked...

'So beautiful.'

'STOP IT YUURI!'

But he didn't hear it.

He was to famished...

And he started touching the Wolfram's body.

He first caress the beautiful neck with his fingers – he slowly knead the pink nipples... while his other hand is holding Wolf's hands together at his head – trapping him helpless...

'Hmmm.... O-Onegai... Ya-yamette...'

He – like a soft feather moves his index finger – slowly to the chest to the abdomen... then stop at the sweet blonde curls... and move his hands... on that soft thigh that quiver with... anticipation... excitement...

'Mmnnhhh! No more!'

He move his eyes – he saw a closed eyes Wolf – heads turn to the right – avoiding him...

.

.

.

He moves closer... he put his tongue out...

.

.

.

Licks.

Licks.

Licks.

He licks Wolfram's neck... slowly going up he felt him quiver and he heard that delicious moan...

He bites his ear... and put his tongue inside of that sweet delicious ear. And he was rewarded with the most delectable moan.

.

.

.

He slowly descends his lips and kisses...

He sucked his nipples.

'NO! Mnnnggghhh!'

He sucked hard...

Bites it.

Sucked it again.

He turns to the other – playing with his tongue with it...

'O-onegai... no more! Y-Yuu...'

Wolfram freed his hands and was pushing his head that he growls.

He grips those hands that keeps on pushing him and gets the torn pieces of clothes and tied him up.

He smiles.

Wolfram looks so damn delicious.

Tied up.

And slowly... his tongue travels once more... towards the shaft of his Wolfram.

He grins.

Triumphant when he saw the erect shaft of Wolfram with juices oozing out.

He then slowly teased it with his tongue first...

'YA! N-No! S-Stop! N-no! Ya-ya-yamm-me-tte... Ahhhh!'

He sucked it. And he cant believe the sweet and luscious taste!

Its like for the very first time – he had in his mouth an ambroasian.

.

.

.

.

'No! No more! Please! N-Ah! Ahhh! I'm – something! Y-Yuuri! Stop! So-something! Coming out! Ahhh!

He gulped it.

He swallowed the essence of Wolfram and yes, it is mana. A very exquisite juices.

He slowly moves up and stares at Wolfram. Drenched with sweat and tears.

He licks his lips.

Wolfram taste so damn good.

Salty and sweet.

The best taste he had ever had in his whole life.

Yuuri licks his lips once more and raise his hands to grip Wolfram's face.

'Look at me.'

He commands.

Wolfram's eyes is still close that he grits his teeth.

'Ah!'

Wolfram suddenly opens his eyes when a painful invasion made its way on his lower body.

Yuuri smirk.

Now he can see his Angel's eyes.

Emerald Verdure Eyes...

Glittering with passion... lust... pain... thrill... and tears...

Wolfram's eyes reflecting his eyes.

He knows that Wolfram can see his eyes.

In Slits.

'S-Stop...'

But he kept invading that sweet warmth inside of him with his fingers, Yuuri summons in his hand a lubricant liquid that can make the invading less painful.

'You're so hot inside Wolf... makes me go crazy,' He said in a low voice.

'N-No more!'

Yet he keeps on going... in and out.

Softly and then roughly playing his fingers inside...

'Baby, that's two fingers now...'

'N-no! O-one-gai... Ah!'

He grins so evilly when he felt that Wolfram cant go on and cum once more.

'Ahhhh!'

He takes his fingers out and smeared the juices in Wolfram's body.

'Y-Yuuri?'

He knows why Wolfram's voice is now scared.

He takes all his clothes off – he can see Wolfram's eyes grew in fright.

He is bigger and far more muscular in that area.

He gripped Wolfram's legs and pulled it apart.

'I'm coming in.'

'NO! Stop Yuuri! Don't! You might put your seeds! I cant! I'm fertile! Please! I'm begging you!'

'I know.'

'NO! AHHHH!'

Pushed.

'ITAIIIII!'

He knows he hurts him.

He pushed more.

'S-Stop! It hurts – You're big! S-top – tear-tearing me apart...'

He can see Wolfram's tears.

He can see Wolfram's lips with saliva...

He grins...

Its so tight yet he pushed more...

'Ah!'

Pushed.

And when he is inside – he groans like a wild beast!

Satisfaction.

In.

Out.

He thrust – doesn't care that Wolfram keeps on calling his name and begging him to stop.

Thrust in.

Thrust out.

Thrust in.

Thrust out.

Thrust in.

Thrust out.

Faster.

Faster.

So fast and he groans!

The heavy breathing creates an aura inside the cabin.

A mist that envelops the two.

Yuuri can feel it, the tightening of Wolfram and his shaft getting bigger and pulsing... any minutes now... any seconds.

'Ahhhh! Wolfram!'

He spurts all his seeds inside of Wolfram.

All of it.

Every single drop of it.

Yuuri felt he saw a white flash of light. Of heaven. Of paradise.

He heaves heavily and slumped his body on Wolfram.

.

.

.

After a minute – he raised his body and looks at Wolfram.

His brow gently furrow seeing a closed eyes Wolfram silently crying.

He caressed his soft cheek.

Caressing the tears.

'W-Why?' he heard from his Angel.

.

.

.

'I love you.'

.

.

.

'Lies.'

.

.

.

'I love you.'

.

.

.

'Stop lying.'

.

.

.

'I'm in love with you.'

.

.

.

'Stop it Yuuri.'

'I love you.'

'Stop.'

'I love you so much.'

'Stop it!'

Wolfram shouts and faces Yuuri.

'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!'

Yuuri shouted back and kissed Wolfram hungrily.

'Mmnngghh!'

Kissed him so much.

Kissed him like there's no tomorrow.

So deep.

So meaningful.

Both breathes heavily after he let those lips go... a think saliva from both their lips hang.

'I hate you! You force yourself on me! You are despicable! Disgusting piece of trash!'

Pain.

Painful shards pierce his heart.

'It's okay. I love you. I will do anything to make you love me. I forced you, you can hate me. You can hate me all your life Wolfram... but I need you in my life. I know what I did was unforgivable, I render you helpless... I'm sorry for making you feel helpless, but I'm not sorry I made love with you-'

'RAPE! You rape me you bastard!'

'I made love with you Wolfram.'

'Don't fucking sugar coat it with love. You rape me! You forced me! Do you know how I feel right now? I want to clean my whole body with fire and burn my fucking mind to erase this disgusting memory!'

Wolfram have no idea how those words made his soul so dark and wretched.

'I love you Wolfram.'

'And I will say it a thousand times Maou Heika. I hate you. You may have forced me, you took my first time and shove it to my face, but my heart, soul and spirit will never love you! I hate you!'

'Wolfram... I love you.'

'Go to hell!'

'I love you. Wolfram I really love you.'

'Love is never forcing someone. Your love is shit Heika. You take your love and shove it your ass!'

'Wolfram...'

'Don't! Don't ever call my name ever! You tarnish my name with those disgusting lips!'

'I love you Wolf.'

.

.

.

.

.

How many years since he said those words?

He sighs.

He promise that day that he would do anything to make Wolfram love him.

.

.

.

Years and years.

They had twins.

Wolfram bore healthy twins.

.

.

.

The whole Kingdom celebrates.

.

.

.

And its been years now – its been more than 15 years since that day or so...

Yuu and Wolfe are all grown up now.

Both are wonderful and magnificent.

He and Wolfram...

He smiles painfully...

To some – they look the happy couple...

Well maybe they are happy – but he isnt.

He knows that he can never asked for more...

He and Wolfram makes loves more than anyone he can imagine makes love in a day.

He and Wolfram are partners in all aspects in life in Shin Makoku...

But he still felt incomplete.

Sadly ... he knew the reason...

'I love you.'

Every single night he would tell that to Wolfram.

But for 15 years he had never even in a whisper heard Wolfram say that to him.

Is it asking too much?

He looks at Wolfram still arguing with Murata and he smiles bitterly.

15 long years.

15 long years and he was a fool.

Wolfram hates him.

Wolfram was able to make love with him at night due to brandy mixed with Gisela's potion. He found out Wolfram was using it for the past 15 years.

How broken he was.

How those revelation broke the man he was, he the Maou. The most powerful man in Shin Makoku, the man likened to a God – was being kissed by his husband who needs an aphrodisiac in order to even accept his touch.

.

.

.

Maybe he's the Wagamama Puu after all..

.

.

.

'Chiba Station. Chiba...'

Yuuri was startled when he heard the voice saying their already at their destination.

'Let's go?'

They exited the train car but not before Yuuri using his Maryoku to destroy all those phones who took Wolfram's picture.

He took Yuu and Wolfie's hand. 

He looks at Wolfram who looks away from him and carried Yuu.

He felt it.

How many times had his heart been pierced by that pain for 15 years?

He felt the pain that he thinks he is so immune now.

The pain of being rejected.

Weren't for the kids – he knew with all his being, Wolfram have left him and never show himself again.

.

.

.

'THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?'

Yuuri slaps his face with his hand when he saw why Wolfram screech so much.

Murata grins that Yuuri cant help if this Perverted Daikenja didn't arrange for this. They were not even exiting the train station . 

'Gome gome' Conrart said and smiled – raising his two hands – admitting guilt before any accusations were made.

'Conrart!' Woflram pouts so much that he cant help but envy Conrart. Conrart and Wolfram had been close once more.

Because when he was busy with the business in the Administration and running Shin Makoku - Conrart made it his duty to help Wolfram in taking and raising Yuu and Wolfie.

'You went without any note,' Gwendal said now looking at him.

He glance sideways – if his memory did serve him right he believes he left 130 documents in his table – all not yet signed and sorted.

'Geh! Geika! This is all you're doing,' Wolfram glares at Murata.

'But Wolfram we were worried! If we didn't contact Geika we wouldn't have any idea where on Earth would you all be!' Gunter in his usual worry-wart voice said.

'Hehe... I tag along,' Greta said and jumps from behinds Gwendal.

'Greta! I thought you're with Hahaue?' Wolfram said and smiles at his daughter.

Greta smiles and takes stick out her tongue.

Greta looks so wonderful – mature and all beautiful and just like Anissina it looks like will be single for quite some time. She may be old – but maybe because Shin Makoku is a holy place and that she is very special and gift – she doesn't age much. She looks like an 18-years old lady.

'Naa naa! Why don't we all get along and have fun this day?' Murata in his usual funny tone (to Yuuri he thinks its Murata's way of playing people by his hands).

He grunted but smiles.

His family.

He looks as Greta holding Wolfie and one by one they walk towards the exit of the station.

The passengers of the train was left with their mouths hanging open.

If those people aren't actors and actresses and models or what – they must be of Royal Ancestry.

They all look gorgeous, sparkling and beautiful.

.

.

.

* * *

 

"To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Here you will discover enchanted lands of fantasy and adventure, yesterday and tomorrow. May Tokyo Disneyland be an eternal source of joy, laughter, inspiration, and imagination to the peoples of the world. And may this magical kingdom be an enduring symbol of the spirit of cooperation and friendship between the great nations of Japan and the United States of America."

— E. Cardon Walker, 15 April 1983

.

* * *

 

Tokyo Disneyland 1 day passport.

  * Adult (18+) ¥7,400
  * Junior (12-17) ¥6,400
  * Child (4-11) ¥4,800
  * Senior (65+) ¥6,700



Yuuri let out another sigh and paid for 3 Adult tickets; 4 Senior Tickets and 2 Junior Tickets much to the cashiers astonishment.

She put her heads out and looks the person's holding the 3 Adult tickets – who looks like their just 18 and 19; 4 Senior Tickets that made her baffled – why are they holding Senior Tickets when they all look gorgeously young and handsome! 2 Junior Tickets? Junior to little kids?

She wants to asked but the line is quite long.

3 Adult tickets: Yuuri, Murata and Greta.

4 Senior Tickets: Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram.

2 Junior Tickets: Yuu and Wolfe.

Murata chuckles.

Well Yuuri got that alright.

'Hmmm it says here that Tokyo Disneyland is divided up into seven distinct and themed areas... so what do you want to ride first or go first?' asked Wolfram to both his sons.

'Donald's Boat!' said the twins in unison.

'Hmmm Donald's Boat...  _"Come aboard the Miss Daisy and try out the whistles, bells and periscope"_ A climb-all-over-and -explore type thing for young kids... okay we'll go there first!' Wolfram said in a happy voice after reading the brochure.

'How about you?' Wolfram asked them all.

'Hmmm – I think I'll just ride the Jolly Trolley,' Conrart said and Wolfram glance at his brochure.

Jolly Trolley -  _"Ride from Mickey Avenue to Downtown Toon Town or back on this bobbing, pitching trolley"_  It's fun, and it looks great, but if you're prone to motion-sickness, eat afterwards!

'Oh okay.'

'How about you Unca Gwen?'

Gwendal smiles so sweetly and tenderly at the twins and looks at his brochure with all seriousness.

'Mickey's House and Meet Mickey' he said that made the other passerby who heard him double take a look at him.

The twins looks at their brochure: Mickey's House and Meet Mickey  _"Explore the house of Toon Town's most famous resident and tour Mickey's Backyard Movie Barn. Then visit with Mickey in person on the set of one of his films."_  Well, what can one say. The Main Mouse is most definitely In Da House. Of course, the highlight of this attraction (which, in my view should be compulsory!) is an audience with Himself. Forget all those " You and Mickey" photo shoots that cost an arm and a leg. This is a private audience on a private set with your party and Mickey. A nearby cast member will take pictures for you and you can shake Mickey's hand, bow, scrape, or even - if you're as " in" as I am, give him a hug.

Wolfram and others glances at each other.

Yep perfect for Gwendal von Voltaire.

'How about you Gunter?'

'Hmmm... Meet the World I suppose.'

They once again look at their brochure: Meet The World -  _"Revolve on a carousel through time and relive Japan's fascinating encounters with other cultures"_

'Geika how about you?'

Murata smiles and said 'Visionarium'

They all read the brochure: '

Visionarium -  _"Witness the test flight of man's first time machine and meet visionaries like Jules Verne in this exciting journey through time."_  The back row (all round) has an English soundtrack in the headphones.

'Yosh! Let's all meet up at the Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good-Time Café,' Yuuri said cheerfully.

.

.

.

The day was spent so joyfully and wonderfully.

The whole Royal Family enjoyed the day with Mickey, Minnie, Buzz, Woody, Donald, Belle and so many Disney characters and even a little performance from Coco and Wreck it Ralph characters.

Wolfie and Yuu are so astonished and squealing when a real breathing MAUI of the Seven Seas performs with a pretty Moana actress.

Wolfram smiles and feels so happy seeing his twins enjoying the day.

The World Bazaar, Tokyo Disneyland's entrance area, is anchored by the Grand Emporium, this is the largest store in the park with over 3,000 different types of merchandise. Yuuri bought so many toys, he's glad that major credit cards are accepted here – he doesn't have any Japanese Credit cards but International Credit Cards from Bob.

They went to all the rides.

Yuu and Wolfie enjoys the rides from the Gadget's Go Coaster, to Space Mountain, Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters, they got wet from entering the Big Thunder Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean that the kids loves so much and the best is the Splash Mountain, after all it's the most hair-raising flume adventure with the steepest, highest, wettest drop ever!

They all meet up at the Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good-Time Café for lunch and after some time for rest – went again to have some time, after all it's a whole day of fun.

.

.

.

.

6pm.

Tokyo Disneyland has one buffeteria that is the Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall in Fantasyland – they all meet there and eat up.

Yuuri smiles seeing Wolfram laughs and smiles that day.

His family.

.

.

.

'What else you want to do?'

'Disney's FANTILLUSION!' Yuu and Wolfie said in unison.

A flowing collage of "Disney Light," music and enchantment that fills the Park every evening," Disney's FANTILLUSION!" is more than just a parade. Mickey Mouse, with the help of Tinker Bell, creates a fantastic dream world of visual delight and imagination, only to be threatened by the dark powers of the Disney villains.

'How about you Von Bielefeld-Kyo?'

'Eh? Oh I will be going with the kid-'

'He is going with me!'

They all look at Yuuri.

'Eh?'

'Uhm, nee Wolf, I think Greta and the kids would like to spend more time with each other – they hardly got the time to see each other at Shin Makoku.'

'But-'

'Yes Papa! I can take care of them and I want to spend time with Yuu and Wolfie.' Greta smiled happily and winks secretly at her Daddy Yuuri.

'Oh. Okay. Are you sure?'

'Yeah!'

'How about Conrart and the others?'

'Oh! I want to see Disney's Fantillusion too.'

'Same here.'

'Right on...'

'So let's go.'

The whole group nods and they all stands and only Yuuri and Wolfram were left at the table.

.

.

.

Silence.

As always.

Whenever its just the two of them.

'Nee, Wolf... please come with me.'

'Uhm, where?'

'I want to show you something.'

'Okay.'

.

.

.

They walk away from the others and the place is so crowded. Yuuri gently yet firmly held Wolfram's arms. Many onlookers were smiling, blushing and cant help but wander at the two beautiful couple walking holding hands.

Wolfram was startled when Yuuri hold his hands.

They're on Earth.

He sighs.

Both of them silently walks.

How many years has it been?

Ten?

Eleven?

.

.

.

Fifteen.

Its been fifteen years.

How much time can change people and so many things in life.

.

.

.

'Here.'

Wolfram was startled when he saw the long line.

'Ehhh?'

'Ah! Not to worry – I reserve a special seat for us.'

'Eh?'

'Well, part of being in Bob's graces.'

Yuuri went and talk to the handler and operator of the mean looking Ferris Wheel. He looks at the brochure - 165 metres (541 ft) tall, and currently the world's tallest Ferris wheel.

He looks up and he is a brave Mazoku he knows that and it has been tested by time – but looking at the ferris wheel – he doesn't know if he can trust himself.

The wheel features 28 air-conditioned capsules which, are exo-capsules attached outward of the wheel structure.

He was startled when Yuuri holds his hands and takes him to ride the capsule. He looks at Yuuri when the capsule closes and its just the two of them.

'Yuuri?'

'Oh... well... you see I have this reserved.'

'Oh.'

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

.

The ferris wheel then begun to move.

They seat opposite of each other.

Not saying anything.

Yuuri looks at Wolfram, who is currently seating like the proper Prince – Royal Consort he is – seating so properly and looking at the colorful lights of Tokyo...

'I love you.'

He saw Wolfram was startled with his words... but like before – Wolfram didn't do anything nor say anything but had that sad and painful smile on his lips.

.

.

.

Yuuri smiles bitterly once more.

This cant go on.

His heart cant take it anymore.

He doesn't know anymore what to do.

'Y-Yuuri!'

Wolfram was surprised when Yuuri stands and kneels in front him – and lay that head of his on his lap.

'Tell me Wolf... what else should I do?'

'Y-Yuuri?'

'What do I have to do? Do I have to change? Do I need to change more? What else can I do? Fifteen years – I have been thinking for more than fifteen years on how to show you how much I love you and that you're the only soul for me.'

'Yuuri...'

'I want to feel you. To touch your heart more deeper... I want to feel it, the tender kiss of your heart. I don't know what to do Wolfram. I really don't know what to do... What can I do? What should I do to make you mine completely? You're always on my mind. Wherever I may be... Whatever I do I think of you... you're near yet so far away... Please Wolfram... I forced you – there was never a day that I didn't regret my action. Foolish. Stupid. Young! I forced you. I have taken a way your will and have made you feel helpless... but you know what's killing me more than this silence? Is knowing that you were drinking something just for you to be able to go through with me touching you. I hate myself, but I cannot and will not stop loving you. I love you Wolfram! I love you enough to set you free! I am going to set you free! Its killing me but I will do it to make you happy. To let you know that I really really love you. You're my life. You're my light Wolfram... Please tell me... what should I do?'

Silence.

.

.

.

Yuuri grips Wolfram's legs tight, buried his face on his laps.

.

.

.

Is it too late?

.

.

.

He cant take it anymore...

It hurts.

The inside – he and the Maou – as one is crying and he felt so much pain.

Should...

Should Wolfram rejects him one more time...

Should Wolfram wanted freedom – he will give it to him.

Because Wolfram's happiness is his happiness.

_It hurts Wolfram..._

'Yuuri...'

And a gentle – like a feather touches his hair...

His eyes rounded...

Never had before Wolfram made an attempt to touch him first.

Never in their whole married life.

It was always had been him.

The first to make the move.

To kiss.

To seduce.

To cradle.

Just the simple touch of Wolfram's hands on his hair made his heart swell with joy.

He plans this day.

For his family.

.

.

.

Today is their Anniversary.

.

.

.

The day he made Wolfram his.

.

.

.

He knows it must have been painful to Wolfram.

.

.

.

'Wolfram-'

'I love you.'

.

.

.

.

'Wolfram?'

Slowly he looks up and his heart wretched with pain and joy.

Wolfram looking at him with smile and tears on his eyes.

'Wimp... what the hell are you blabbering about? Why do you need to say those things? You know – I know how much you have tried to create this beautiful family. You have been good to me. You have been loving me...you have been patient and understanding and you shine brightly Yuuri... you know that I do love you.'

'No! I don't mean that kind of love Wolfram! Please don't say those things just to appease me! You know what kind of love I'm saying here! I love you! I need you! I want you! I want to mark you! Put many hickey's on you as possible, messed you up – tear you up! I want to bury myself inside of you 24/7 if possible! I want to kissed your lips, sucked them, lavished them! I don't need your friendly loyal love for the Maou – I thought at the past that it can sustain! That I can be satisfied with it! But I'm more selfish than I thought! I want you! All of you!'

Wolfram raised his two hands and held Yuuri's face and look into those eyes... the beautiful obsidian eyes of the Maou.

Slits.

This is Maou and Yuuri as one talking.

Wolfram caressed Yuuri's cheeks with his thumbs and brush away the small drops of tears.

'I love you.'

And slowly like in the movie Wolfram kisses Yuuri.

Sweet.

Full of sweetness and love.

Pure love.

'Yuuri, I love you. You really are a Wimp for thinking that I don't.'

'But you never said anything!'

'But it doesn't mean I don't love you.'

'You got to tell it to me!'

'But I thought you are Japanese – I mean, you keep on saying lovey dovey aren't Japanese...'

'That was ages! Decades ago when I'm still a wimp!'

'You're still a Wimp.'

.

.

.

'You love me?'

Wolfram smiles.

'Kiss me.'

'But I just-'

'More. Please Wolfram kiss me once more.'

Wolfram blushed but kisses Yuuri... slow... sweet.

'Mnngh!' Wolfram's eyes bulged when Yuuri yanks Wolfram and change the kiss into a deep passionate kiss.

Yuuri ravished Wolfram's lips.

Tongue.

Mouth.

He lavishly and hungrily taste Wolfram as if there's no tomorrow.

'Mm-nnnggg! Y-Yuuri!'

'Shhh'

Yuuri kissed him once more time to stop Wolfram's protest.

Wolfram's close his eyes. He wasn't aware that he raises his arm and lock it on Yuuri's neck, his other hand on Yuuri's hair.

He was getting lost... so lost... But he need to keep his sanity even though that his melting with Yuuri's kisses and hands now wandering in his body... kneading his nipples.

'O-Oi!'

'Wolfram!'

Yuuri shouted his name and grins.

'Let me do you.'

'W-what? Are you freaking nuts? We're in public! Do you want me to fry you now you perverted Wimp?'

Yuuri only grins and –

'Ouch!'

bites Wolfram's neck.

Wolfram touches his neck.

'You're so hot and sexy Wolf.'

'Pervert! Let me up!'

Yuuri grins and raised Wolfram up, changes their position.

Yuuri position himself at Wolfram's back and hugs the Demon Prince tightly.

'I love you Wolfram.'

'Hmmm... Happy Anniversary Wimp.' Wolfram glance behind Yuuri and made a sweet smirk.

Yuuri grins.

Now he is complete.

.

.

.

'Nee Wolf... later... I'm going to do you. Many many times over. And I will not let you get any rest. Got that?'

Wolfram blushed so much - good thing Yuuri isn't seeing him.

'You're very perverted Yuuri.'

'Just to you Wolf... Just you.'

Yuuri smiles and licks Wolfram's nape.

A sweet delicious shiver run down Wolfram's spine.

'Wolfram... please please don't drink Gisela's potion again. I promise you... I will not hurt you... I'll be gentle... you don't need those potions.'

'Potions?'

'You drink a brandy everyday with aphrodisiac.'

'Huh?'

'I heard it from your exchange with Gisela. That you need the medicine in order to go through it... I'm sorry Wolfram... But please, you don't need to take them anymore...'

There were silence when Wolfram laughs out loud.

'Hahahahha!!! Ap-aphro-siii-hahahahah-ac-hahahha!!! Oh Shinou! Yuuri, no matter where, when and no matter how many years – you're still a wimp!'

'Wolfram?'

Wolfram turn his head and looks at Yuuri, 'Baka. Those aren't aphrodisiac! Those are anti-fertility herbs or contraceptive herbs.'

'Why do you need it?'

'Yuuri. You're a freaking horny bastard. I got pregnant that night at the cabin. You have a potent semen that can impregnate me anytime of the day. Even if I'm not ovulating, I'll bloody get pregnant with you!'

'Is – is that a bad thing?' Yuuri's hard get scared.

'It's not a bad thing Yuuri. But I have duties as Yuu and Wolfie's mother. I have to protect them and teach them before they of age. I cannot teach them when I'm heavy and pregnant you moron!'

'Do-does that mean that we can make babies?'

Wolfram smirks, 'Only if you give birth then.'

'Wolfram-'

'Yuuri, should you want a whole baseball team in our family, I will never reject you. But give them intervals so I can train them and protect you and them.'

'I don't need your protection, I can protect you-'

'Says who? I have been protecting your ass since day one Wimp!'

Yuuri gathers Wolfram close and inhales the scent.

'Wolfram. I'm sorry.'

Wolfram didn't answer but just stare ahead, the night sky and Tokyo lights whisper of promises and love.

.

.

.

'Yuuri! Your hands!' Wolfram was flabbergast when Yuuri's hands keeps on kneading his hips... and he can feel the Maou's thumps on his lower hips.

'Shhhh... let me feel you. I'm not dreaming...'

'Baka!'

'I love you.'

'Hennachoko!'

'Ai shiterru.'

.

.

.

The ferris wheel ride finished and out came a blushing Wolfram and a grinning Yuuri.

Murata grins and steps back and put his hands at the back - receiving a money from Gwendal.

He smiles.

He wins that one.

Greta is smiling seeing her two Beloved Father... now finally happy.

Conrart smiles tenderly seeing his godson - after so many years... smiling - smiling completely.

Gwendal did lose the bet but his happy.

Finally the happiness of his baby brother.

That's all he ever wished for.

Gunter is teary eyed seeing the approaching couples, oblivious of the surrounding - holding hands.

'Papa!'

'Daddy!'

The crowd stops when two adorable beautiful kids shouts and is running towards the couples.

.

.

.

And they look at them.

Happy family.

Homo...

Gay...

Lesbian...

What is the word?

Are there any rules in falling in love?

If you say you love me so much - then what if I were a girl | boy - will your love be the same?

Those were his questions long time ago.

But right now - he doesn't care about it.

All he knows is he can breathe because Wolfram is with him.

It may sounds corny and cheesy - but its true.

He can only dream with Wolfram.

He is whole.

More than complete - he is perfect - with all the blemishes, flaws and imperfections he has... he is the best - for he has Wolfram in his life.

.

.

.

With their sons.

'I love you Wolfram for all my life.'

Yuuri whispers to the wind... as he gaze at his family.

.

.

.

* * *

 

END. OR IS IT?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont like rape, nor condone it. It is absolutely disgusting to force someone and make them feel powerless. Make them feel like the whole world is crashing down.
> 
> My story needed that plot, but as you know - the words Wolfram told Yuuri are true. Raping and saying I love you is a fucking sugar coated cowardice of someone. You force someone, but it will left you nothing but regret and nothingness... The body you stole, but the heart and their spirit will crave for emptiness and nothing to do with their attacker.
> 
> Please be advised/ reminded that ENGLISH is not my natural language but I do try to deliver the story... Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.
> 
> * Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.
> 
> All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).
> 
> And neither do I make any money from this story.
> 
> * Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.


End file.
